


Call me a thief (there's been a robbery)

by Alpacalama



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtubers, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anti is a shit, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Romance, Space AU, Space Pirates, Violence, bandits, but we love him, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpacalama/pseuds/Alpacalama
Summary: Space Pirates AUSean is a smuggler, known at the Septiceye throughout the Delta Core as the most ruthless smuggler with his sharp knives and even sharper mind. Mark is the last hope for the Alliance of Light, the rebellion trying to protect the Core, and all its citizens against the Dark Moon. He'll do anything for his cause, even going as far as to seek help in the scum of the Core.Sean is about to come into a large sum of money.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Pirates AU
> 
> Sean is a smuggler, known as the Septiceye throughout the Delta Core and as the most ruthless smuggler with his sharp knives and even sharper mind. He doesn't care who rules as long as the pay is good. Mark is the last hope for the Alliance of Light, the rebellion trying to protect the Core, and all its citizens against the Dark Moon. He'll do anything for his cause, even going as far as to seek help in the scum of the Core.
> 
> Sean is about to come into a large sum of money.

"500 univs or no deal." Sean smiled smugly at the angry trader in front of him. The alien glared at him, "400." Sean could barely make out the syllables emanating from the beak of his friend, thankfully he was fluent in the ca'har language. The alien didn't budge. Sean sighed and started packing up, keeping an eye on the trader. Like predicted, once the trader lost sight of what Sean was selling he began to panic, "500 is good deal!" Sean paused, and turned back to the trader, a peculiar look on his face, "I don' know, yer attitude's makin' me reconsider this deal." The trader fumed and ground his beak, "600." Sean made a face at the alien. The alien glared at him, "700."

Abruptly, Sean clapped his hands together, "That's a lad!" He turned around and grabbed the rifle they bargained. He held the gun out of the reach of the alien, a sardonic smile on his face, "Wher're my univs, bud? Tha' don't look like a transfer port t'me." The alien glowered, and raised the pistol that it was holding, "Rifle or life." Sean stared at him, unimpressed, "Are ya' kiddin' me now? Are ya' really threatenin' me?" The pistol was raised to point at his head. Sean sighed, "Well seein' as I don' wanna die, an' yu' got a gun at me chest, I guess I'll just have to- BAM!" He whipped his knife out of his wrist holster and flicked it into the skull of the trader. With a gurgle, the alien dropped to the ground, dead. Sean walked over to it, putting his boot on its shoulder. With a grunt, he pulled the knife out of the aliens skull, "Wha' a bitch." He ignored the side glances he was receiving from other traders, and walked into his ship, rifle in hand.

The lights in the hall of which he entered immediately brightened, and a gender-less voice spoke up, "Sa'ar Laa has no known family, but was seeing a Blue District performer by the name of Daz. Would you like me to send her a gift-basket for her loss?" Sean chuckled, contemplating. After a moment of silence, he replied, "Nah' fuck 'em." The ship didn't reply, but Sean could sense the judgement. He sighed, "He threatened t'shoot me! I was willin' to do the deal but 'e got greedy!" The ship was silent for a moment, "My scanners are telling me that the T5 pistol he had aimed at you wan't loaded," Sean opened his mouth to complain, but the ship continued talking, "Furthermore, the pistol had not been properly maintained, and would've exploded had he pulled the trigger." Sean contemplated this, then spoke up hesitantly, "Well how was I 'posed to know that?" He could practically feel the ships annoyance, "If you had kept your helmet on, I would've been able to communicate with you and alert you to the non-existent danger that the trader posed." Sean grimaced at the reminder of bloody helmet that his ship tried to get him to wear.

He walked over to a switch on the wall, "Alright, we're done 'ere." He flicked the switch, causing the ship to speak up again, "Need I remind you of the immaturity of silencing- switching to sentinel mode." Sean smirked, "Tha's right! I'm in charge!" He grimaced, _I'm gonna' stop talking to myself out loud now_. He walked down the hall that led to the cockpit. Once he arrived, he jumped into his chair, whooping in joy as it spun around from the force of his landing. After a few spins in the chair, he was forced to stop. He paled, holding his stomach as it threatened to empty, _bad idea, not doing that again any time soon_. He smacked his lips and straightened up, facing the control panel in front of him. He brought up his star charts, idly flicking through them until he came across what he was looking for, the Orion system. Apparently, the spreading of the Dark Moon organisation was being opposed by a group of miners that had slowly turned into a rebellion. Sean didn't really care for politics, but the profit from the backlash was always hefty.

The Orion system was fairly shut off from the rest of the Core which mean that it didn't get many new weapons and supplies. Sean would warp in and present his vast array of exotic weapons, and the buyers would come running for a chance to get one up on their enemy. There were always the whistle-blowers that tried to tie him to their cause, but he'd become immune to that after the first few. Being a hero didn't pay. He brushed off his negative thoughts and punched in the coordinates for the Orion's docking bay. With a whine, the ship blinked out of existence.

* * *

 

Mark didn't know what he was expecting when he wandered into the Red district of the planet he was currently on. He had been expecting to be greeted by grizzly looking patrons and sleazy con-men, but he certainly wasn't expecting,  _this_. The performer in front of him whistled, ogling his getup, "That's a lot of bling that you got there, big man. You kill someone for this?" Mark laughed nervously, rubbing behind his neck, "Ah, no. I didn't kill anyone for this." The performer smiled at him, black lips sliding back to reveal sharp teeth, "Steal it then? Didn't peg you for a thief." He laughed nervously again, opening his mouth to tell this lady that he wasn't in the mood for whatever she was selling, when a high pitched voice behind him spoke up, "'E ain't a thief," A green haired man sauntered past him to stand face to face with the performer, "Those aren't real gems," The man scrutinized his outfit, "They're chovri salt crystals." Mark glared at the annoying man, "Are you done insulting my outfit..." He trailed off when he realized he didn't actually know the name of this man. 

The man smirked at him, "Septiceye, not like I expect it to mean much to you." It didn't, but from beside him the performer gasped, and stumbled back. She dropped to the ground, head bowed, "Forgive me sir, I didn't realize it was you." Mark felt his eyebrows shoot into his hairline. He noticed Septiceye, if that even was his real name, shuffle uncomfortably, "None o' that. Did 'lix put you up to this?" From her spot on the ground, the woman shook her head, "No sir, he told us that if we ever came across you to treat you with the utmost respect. Like a  _quarai_. _"_ Mark didn't know who this 'Lix' was, but he did know what a  _quarai_ was. He knelt down next to the woman, "Hey, he isn't a quarai. He's just a man, not a god. You don't have to kneel for him." The woman shook her head, "Even if I was willing to listen to you, I would still kneel. My master explicitly told me to respect him," Her voice turned fearful, "And he has eye's everywhere." Mark was getting annoyed.

He whirled to face Septiceye, "You think this is funny?" The green haired man shrugged, "I don' really care. I jus' wanna' get 'er to take me to her 'master'. We're friends see?" Mark felt his nose curl up in distaste. If this man was friends with whoever the hell this 'master' was, then he was sure to be trouble. He straightened his back, "I see. I think we're done here." He reached forwards to grab Septiceye, but instead he was flung around and pinned against the cold metal wall of the alley, "Yu' listen 'ere, ya lil' punk," Septiceye brought his face in close to Marks, " _I_ make the rules 'round 'ere. If I wanna' go see my friend, then yur' gonna' let me. We clear?" The threat in his voice was evident. Mark stared into shockingly blue eyes, "Crystal." Suddenly, the grip on his neck was gone. Septiceye was staring at him, an unreadable look in his eyes, "Wha's yur' name? I didn't catch it."

Mark countered the look, "I didn't give it." Septiceye laughed loudly, throwing his head back. Marks eyes noticed that the woman flinched at the sound. He stared at the man, a frown on his face. Septiceye wiped an imaginary tear from his face, "Wha' a tough guy yu' are!" He laughed some more, "' _I didn't give it_.' Oh, tat's hilarious." Mark noted that the more exited the man got, the stronger his strange accent got. The woman, still on the ground, seemed to gather her courage and stood up, still keeping her head bowed, "If sir would like to see master, I'd be more than willing to lead the way." Septiceye sobered up instantly, a serious look adorning his face, "If ya'd be so kind to." The woman nodded and started walking out of the alley. 

The green haired man made to follow her, but Mark stepped in front of him instead of grabbing him like he originally wanted to, he could still feel the pressure on his neck from the mans crushing grip, "Where do you think you're going?" Septiceye glared at him, "Gettin' a medpack for me allergies." The man crossed his arms. Mark glared right back at him, "Allergies for what?" Septiceye rolled his eyes, "M' allergic to idiots. Now get outta' me way." Mark let the insult bounce off of him, instead choosing to block the alley way exit, "You're gonna' come with me now. I know people that will want to talk to you." 

Septiceye laughed bitterly, "And by talk you mean blackmail, threaten, and torture, right?" Mark was shocked silent at the thought that his superiors would ever do that. Septiceye seemed to take his silence as an acceptable answer, "Tat's what I thought. Now, get outta' me, way." Before Mark could utter one more syllable, the green haired man had already managed to jump up high into the air. Mark couldn't do anything as the man sent a flying kick to his jaw. The last few things he heard were the shriek of the woman and the sound of Septiceye landing next to his head. Then everything went black.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally meets the mysterious 'Lix'.

Sean groaned. Ahead of him Lilaa, the woman, flinched and twitched nervously. Sean groaned even louder just to annoy her. She slowed down, and turned her head slightly to address him, "We're here." She darted forwards, nimbly stepping around trash that littered the ground. She approached a rusty door embedded in the metal wall. Smoothly she swung it open, letting loud music escape into the alley. Sean took his time walking over, making sure to kick every bottle that he came across. Lilaa looked annoyed, but obediently kept her head down. 

He dropped the red haired man and propped him up against the wall, "'Ave yeh' got any'ne tat' can take 'im? Fuckin' heavy as all hell." Lilaa nodded, "Would you like him put in a holding cell, or brought with you?" Sean pretended to contemplate this. After a moment he answered, "Put 'im in a room wit'out any windows. Station a guard outside too." She started walking away into the club when Sean called out to her, "'Member to 'eave 'im my callin' card sweet cheeks." She paled and ran off, calling for a 'Bob'. The green haired man briefly wondered what the hell a 'Bob' was, before his attention was diverted elsewhere. 

A blonde haired man with pink audio enhancements attached to his head had just walked in. The enhancements were circular, and started at where his ears would've been. After that, they wrapped around to meet at the back of his head, blonde hair spilling over the metal. Sean grinned and strode over, "Felix! Ya' slimy bastard yu'!" He dodged a slightly drunk patron, and continued heading towards Felix, "I haven't seen ya' in cycles!" Felix grinned back at him, revealing sharp canines, "Bro! Where the fuck have you been?" Sean laughed and hugged him. Without hesitating, Felix hugged him back. When the hug began to start feeling awkward, Sean felt Felix press his hand into Sean's side, and tapped out a rhythm. That meant Felix was being watched. Playing it cool, Sean grinned and pulled away, "T'anks for tah' thing with the quarai, really wigged out me  _friend_." Felix laughed and led them over to a small bar in the corner. Immediately once they sat down they were served drinks, "No problem dude, from what I saw the guy looks like he could use some stick removal from his ass." Sean laughed and took a sip of his drink, "Don' even know who 'e is. Jus' tought' it'd be fun t'give 'im a scare." Felix laughed and shook his head at his antics, "You don't even know him?" Sean shook his head, a smirk on his lips. 

Felix just sighed, "Sometimes I wonder why you aren't in the trafficking business, since you obviously love kidnapping people." Sean just shrugged, "Seemed like fun at tah' time," His face darkened, "Speakin' o' fun, you've got gum stuck ta' your boot." Felix scowled, though not at him, "I know. Been staking me out for days," He stopped to take a sip of his drink, "They pinched Marzi the moment I wasn't looking." Sean felt his grip tighten on the glass in his hand, "T'ey did. What. Now?" Felix bared his teeth, "Fuckers fucking took her when I had my back turned. Now she's being held in the fucking Alliance of Dicks headquarters. They seem to think that she knows shit about Dark Moon. Fuck." Sean scowled and patted Felix on the back sympathetically, "Well. Yer' in luck. M'friend works for 'em." This made Felix perk up, "Why the fuck didn't you open with that?"

Sean counted to ten in his head to prevent himself from getting angry. He knew that the pimp wasn't angry with him, it's just that he grated on his nerves from time to time. Felix made to stand up but Sean caught his arm, "We can go talk t'im, but wouldja' mind tonin' it down a bit? Yur' gum's stickin' t'ya." Felix nodded, "You're right. Fuck I hate it when you're right. Right then," He stood up, "Let's go then Jack."

* * *

 

Mark woke up in an unfamiliar place, with an unfamiliar face looming over his. The moment that the person above him noticed that he was awake he grinned and moved away, giving Mark some space to breath. Mark groaned, hand flying to his jaw. Tenderly, he poked at the swollen skin on his face. Waves of pain went flying throughout his body, causing Mark to groan again. The man that had been watching him spoke up, "You look like shit." Mark groaned again, "Thanks person I've never met. I value your opinion so much." The person laughed, "I can see why boss likes you so much!" Marks ears perked up at that comment. Carefully, he moved into a sitting position and looked at the stranger, "Is your boss Lix?" The stranger looked at him curiously, "...No?" Mark narrowed his eyes at him, "Who are you?" He shuffled backwards, hoping to put some distance between him and the man in case he turned violent. 

The stranger smiled, "My name is B02, but my friends call me Bob." Bob winked at him. Mark didn't understand the meaning behind the wink, but he smiled nervously back at him, "So, are you my rescue or something...?" The small smile slid off of Bobs face, "Ah, no. 'Fraid not." Mark felt his fingers curl into fists. He glared at Bob suspiciously, "Then who are you working with? What do you want with me?" Before Bob could reply, the only door in the room slammed open and in strode a furious looking blonde man.

Mark managed to scoot back a few before the blonde reached him. Without warning, the blonde brought his fist down on Marks face. Mark fell back to the ground, and spit out blood. Before he could do anything else, he felt the cold metal of a gun press against his temple. A voice he didn't recognize, which meant it was the blonde, spoke up, "Wait outside B02." Mark heard the telltale sound of feet shuffling away. Once the door closed, the man Mark assumed was 'Lix' spoke to him, "You're gonna' tell me why the  _fuck_ your people took my Marzi." Mark blinked, confused. From his spot on the ground he couldn't see much, but he recognized the boots that Septiceye wore. How could he not, they practically left a dent in his head. Mark stilled when he felt the gun press harder into his temple, "I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to keep his voice even and diplomatic, which unfortunately only seemed to anger Lix even more, "You didn't even fucking check him for voice modulators?" He was flipped over, so that his back was on the ground instead of his stomach. Now that he was facing upwards, he could see the face of his attacker.

Lix had blue eyes that glared at him angrily, but the most notable thing about him was his cybernetic enhancements. Mark couldn't remember the last time he saw someone with headgear of such high quality, such  _illegal_ quality. Mark focused on the rest of the face of his attacker so that he could ID him later. White-blonde hair and a dark beard that took over the bottom half of his face. Mark memorized these facts for later use. Lix was glaring at him again and pressed something the his throat. Mark couldn't tell what it was, but he felt smooth metal. The blonde bared his teeth, "Say something motherfucker." Mark swallowed, "Who-" The metal thing was removed from his throat and replaced with a boot. A very familiar boot.

Septiceye glanced at him, "Ya, yeh' prob'ly shouldn't move right now." Mark glared at him and watched as Lix went over something on the small box in his hands. After a moment, the blonde turned to Mark, "So you're telling me that that's your natural voice." Mark refused the urge to roll his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but the boot on his throat made it hard. With a sigh, Lix motioned at Septiceye, "Let the fucker speak." The boot disappeared. Immediately, Mark sprang up and lunged at the closest person, which happened to be Septiceye. 

Mark would've laughed at the way Septiceyes eyes widened comically the moment before Mark slammed into him. Immediately Mark could tell that this wasn't going to be a fair fight, and the odds weren't in his favor. Septiceye let Mark back him up against the wall, before lifting up his legs and nailing Mark in the chest. Mark stumbled backwards briefly, breath knocked out of him, before lunging forwards and clipping the green haired man in the mouth. Septiceye took a step backwards, spitting out blood, then lunged forwards. Mark swung at him again, but Septiceye ducked and went for his side. Mark briefly saw a smile on Septiceyes face before he was thrown to the side. Septiceye took advantage of Marks imbalance, and grabbed his side. Doing some crazy move that seemed impossible, Septiceye used his arms as leverage and briefly ran across the wall before using his whole body to throw Mark.

Mark landed on the ground, dazed out of his mind, "Holy shit." He saw Lix hand over an item to Septiceye, who looked slightly out of breath and smug, "I told ya' 'e'd try'n escape." Lix just stuck out his tongue. At the same time, they both seemed to realize that Mark was still in the room. Lix walked over and crouched next to him, "So now that we've gotten that bullshit out of the way, why don't you tell me your name." Septiceye trotted over, "'E'll tell yeh' tat' he didn't give it." Mark smirked at Lix and kept his mouth shut. 

He flinched when suddenly the gun fired next to his face. Smoke from the bullet hole in the ground tickled his face. Lix looked like he was about to kill Mark, "When I ask for your name  _you fucking TELL ME!_ " Mark glared at him, "It's Mark! For the love of God!" Lix paused and looked at him, "Mark Fischbach?" Mark tensed at his name, "What's it to you?" Lix smirked at him, "Oh nothing, I'm just sure that the Alliance would pay dearly for their top pilot." He flashed Mark a smug smile. Mark glowered at him, "What do you want then?"

The blonde looked at him calmly, yet his eyes shone with anger, "Your group decided to fucking abduct my-" He paused, "My friend Marzia. Now I know that I'm wanted in at least four Cores, but she didn't fucking do anything. Tell me why you took her and I'll consider letting you leave with all your teeth." Mark shuddered at the dark look in the blondes eyes. He looked at Septiceye, but the man looked away. Mark wasn't getting any help any time soon, it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Felix misses Marzi.

"So... yeh' gonna' eat tat'?" Bob groaned and slumped in his seat, "Just take it." Sean grinned and snatched the sandwich out of Bobs hands, "Tanks' lad!" Bob just rolled his eyes. Sean just continued to chew on his food, halfheartedly joining in on the betting pool in front of them. He glanced at Bob, "Say, ta' hells' up with ya' for'ead?" Bob, while still maintaining his cute image, had a large bulge right in the middle of his forehead. Bob blushed, "It usually makes people uncomfortable so I cover it up." Sean pursed his lips, "I won' judge ya'!"Bob nodded before reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small cloth and wiped at the bulge. Slowly, the makeup on his skin washed away to reveal a third eyeball. Sean dropped his sandwich, "Holy shite! Tat's awesome!" He wanted to get a better look at the eyeball, but he figured that Bob wouldn't appreciate him poking it with a fork. 

Bob blushed some more, "Usually people tell me to hide it, but this is a welcome change. Thanks Jack." Sean grinned, "No'a problem!" He picked up his sandwich, "So, are yeh' a mutant? Or wer' yeh' born with it?" Sean didn't want to be rude, but he couldn't stop staring at the eyeball... that was staring at him with twice the intensity that he was. Bob shrugged, picking at his nails, "Neither? Both? I don't really know to be honest. I  _was_ born with it, but I've no clue why." Sean nodded along with him. Suddenly, a thought struck him, "Say, yeh' puttin' makeup on yer'  _eye,_ tats' gotta be uncomfortable, right? Doesn't the makeup get in yer' eye all the time?" Bob winced, "Yeah, it's irritated most of the time because of the makeup. But, it's better than getting yelled at because it freaks people out." Sean swallowed the rest of his sandwich, "Well tats' bullshit! If people wanna' yell at yeh' for bein' different then let 'em! Tey' don't matter!" Bob nodded, a small smile on his face "That's true. Thanks Jack." Sean was about to answer, but the door leading to their room opened.

Felix walked in, a displeased look on his face. Sean looked at him curiously, "Whats-" He fell silent when Mark walked in behind Felix. He stared curiously at the red haired man, who returned with a glare, "What's green bean doing here?"  _Green bean? Is this guy for real?_ Sean thought to himself. Felix sighed and fiddled with his headgear, "How long have you been in the Orion system?" Mark shrugged and sat down next to Bob, "Not long, transferred here a year ago roughly." Felix nodded, a thoughtful look on his face, "Yeah that's what I thought. You're not native to this area, ergo you don't know the rules as well as we do." Sean ignored the look he was receiving from Mark, and instead chose to smile condescendingly at him, "Yeh' challenged me an' I won, so I get t'do what I want whi' yeh." Mark was staring at him, wide eyed but Sean continued talking, "So I chose t'bring yeh' along with me for my trip to see Felix." Mark shook his head, "That's barbaric, I didn't challenge you! And just because you managed to catch me off guard does not mean that you get to decide what to do with me!" Felix, not looking away from the betting pool in front of them, spoke up, "Is there a problem?" His voice was light, but Sean could tell that Mark remembered what happened with Felix once he pushed him. Wisely, Mark clamped his mouth shut.

Sean finished his sandwich and reached for the one placed in front of Mark. The red haired man tried to swat his hand away halfheartedly but Sean still managed to nick the food. With a swish of his hand, Felix dismissed the holo of the betting pool, and pulled up a comm. The blonde gestured at Bob, "Look scary." Bob did so, without much effort really which made Sean nod. Felix pulled out a gun from his overly large fur jacket and pointed it at Mark, "Comm your superiors." Mark glared at him, but did so.  _Slowly_.

Felix growled, "I don't have all fucking day." Mark pressed the call button. For a few minutes, the only sound in the room was the annoying ring tone of the comm, and the sound of Sean chewing on lettuce. Felix glanced at him before rolling his eyes, "Bob." Bob stood up and moved his hulking figure behind Mark, then clapped his hand down on the mans shoulder. Sean chuckled quietly when Mark flinched.

_"Who is this and how do you have this frequency?"_ The face of a stern man appeared on the screen in front of them, glaring at the group. Mark gulped, "Uh, code P-I-X-L-2. Uh... code purple?" Immediately, the face of the man hardened,  _"I see."_ The man turned his head to face Felix and Sean,  _"You will release Agent 239 immediately and surrender yourself to the Alliance."_ Felix laughed and pointed the gun right at Marks face, "Yeah, fuck you. I might release him,  _if_ you tell me why the  _fuck_ you kidnapped M4RZ1 when she has nothing to do with this." The man continued to glare,  _"The Alliance refuses to barter with the demands of a terrorist, no less scum like you. Release Agent 239 immediately and surrender."_

Out of view of the man, Felix nodded to Sean and Bob. Sean didn't know what that meant, but he nodded back and scooched his chair over next to Mark and grinned at the man. Bob glared at the man and cracked his knuckles, making Mark pale. The man glared  _"Septiceye."_ The mans voice dripped with venom, making Sean laugh, "Miss me? I know I didn' miss yeh, but yer' wife..." The man interrupted,  _"Enough mercenary! You will surrender yourself now!"_ Sean rolled his eyes, "Right, listen' 'ere; we've got yer' best pilot in our hands, and if yeh' don't answer our questions..." Sean made a finger gun with has hand and put it up to Marks forhead, "Pow."

For a moment, the man said nothing, eyes unfocused. Then he addressed Sean,  _"M4RZ1 is property of the Alliance. Her release was accidental, but she managed to gather useful information while unsupervised. She has been brought back for reconditioning and a full memory wipe of her time away."_ Felix spat at the hologram, "What the  _fuck_ do you mean, 'property of the Alliance'?!" The man smirked smugly at Felix,  _"Her family sold her to avoid being convicted of crimes. She has belonged to us for the past 20 years and she will for years to come."_ Felix glared at the man, shaking in his seat, "Fuck you." He pressed some buttons on the holo, "Fuck you and fuck the Alliance, I'm gonna fucking burn you to the ground." The man continued smirking,  _"No need. We've already arrived."_ Felix looked confused for a moment before suddenly the door was blasted in.

* * *

Mark stumbled out of Bobs grip, coughing his lungs out. Luckily, Sean and Felix had managed to roll out of the way of the door before it smashed into them. Mark looked up to see a figure standing in the doorway. His breath caught in his throat at who it was, "Wade!" Wades head snapped to where Mark had called him. He bounded over, easily sliding over the table, "Jesus how the fuck did you get into this situation? Whatever, you need to come with me." Mark nodded and got up. He and Wade moved towards the door, but Bob blocked their way, "You can't leave yet. Sorry." Mark glared, "For fucks sake get out of the way!" Bob just shook his head stubbornly. Mark tracked the third eyeball, when suddenly it focused on something directly behind Mark.

Mark managed to spin out of the way just in time when Felix slashed at him with a staff that crackled with electricity, "We're not fucking done here!" Mark heard Wade groan "Then fucking come with! We don't have much time!" Felix glared at the both of them, but nodded and slid his staff onto his back. Mark looked at Wade, alarmed, "What? No! We're not taking this fuck with us!" Wade ignored him and walked through the door, Felix in tow. Mark shook his head, confused out of his mind, before following. He cast one last glance into the room, expecting to see the crumpled form of Septiceye, but the man was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Sean groaned and spat out gravel as he climbed out of the ruin of the room. He heard Felix yelling with whoever had blasted into the room, and he hoped that Felix managed to get at least one good shock in them. He slid out of the window he'd been climbing through, and landed on the ground nimbly. Darting through alleys, Sean managed to make his way back to where he'd docked his ship. Without hesitating, he launched himself at the ship, sprinting at it full throttle. Before he could collide with the ship itself, it opened the doors and let Sean inside. He continued to run down the ships hallways, "Where ta' fuck is the bitch tha' tried n'kill me?" The ship replied, "Currently, Mr. Barnes is docked at Bay3 and is accompanied by Agent 239 and Mr. Kjellberg." Sean launched himself into the pilots seat, "Felix, what the fuck are yeh' doin'?" Without giving any attention to safety protocols, Sean lifted his ship, the SM-Phoenix, off of the bay and navigated it towards the small dot on his screen. Within minutes, he finally found who he was looking for.

He hovered over the bay while he watched this 'Barnes' lead Mark, Felix and Bob into his small ship. Sean felt his face scrunch up,  _what the hell was going on?_ He waited until they disengaged from the bay before swooping in. He activated his tractors beams and navigated the Phoenix above the ship. He ignored the ping on his dashboard that indicated that the smaller ship was trying to communicate with him. The Phoenix told him when the smaller ship had been successfully attracted into the hull. Sean grinned and grabbed his gun. Checking that his knives were properly strapped into their holsters, he stood up and strode towards the hull.

TBC

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean isn't a happy camper.

Mark looked away from the dashboard to stare at Felix, "Why are you so calm?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Before he or Felix could say anything, Wade spoke up, "Guys, I think we're in trouble." Mark looked at him, "Explain." Wade took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair, "My scanners are telling me that the ship that just beamed us is an SM-Phoenix class. Those haven't been in production for years, and they're outlawed in most Cores," Wade turned to tap away at his datapad, "I can only think of one person that would be able to get away with owning one of  those. The mercenary Septiceye." Mark saw Felix nodding, he didn't mimic the gesture, "Okay, who the hell is this guy? I met him earlier, but the only thing I know about him is that he's a right asshole that loves to use his boots as weapons." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Felix wince, he must have been introduced to Septiceyes boot as well.

Wade grimaced, "You know the prison break out at D3-TH, two years ago?" Mark shook his head, "No way that was him!" Wade nodded solemnly, "It was. No one alive knows his real identity, but everyone knows not to cross him. He's ruthless and perfect at his job," Wade brought his datapad over to Mark. He showed Mark the picture of an alien noble, "This is Lord Abrasel before Septiceye," He swiped left on the image. Another picture of Lord Abrasel appeared, but this time there was a bullet hole right between the nobles eyes, "And this is him after Septiceye. If he's here we're all in trouble." Mark shook his head again, "Why would we be in trouble?" Wade looked at him seriously, "He's a recluse, the only time he ever interacts with anyone is when he's looking for blood." Mark saw Bob shudder.

Suddenly, a voice spoke up from the entrance to the cockpit, "Yeh' seem t'know a lot 'bout me, but I know jack-shit 'bout yeh'." Everyone in the room spun around to face the door where Septiceye was standing, gun in hand and anger in his blue eyes. Mark stared at him, "You're a mercenary?" Septiceye shrugged, "I prefer exclusive smuggler," He winked at Mark before turning to Wade, a murderous look on his face, "Now yer' gonna explain t'me why yeh' thought it necessary to try'n kill everyone in tat' room." Wade steeled himself, "I don't answer to you." Septiceye bitterly smiled at him, "No yeh' don't, but you do answer t'yer' superiors. Commander Robin, ain't it?" Mark heard Wade suck in a breath. He turned to properly face the mercenary, "Why the fuck did you beam us?" Septiceye grimaced, "B'cause tha' bitch there," He motioned towards Wade, "Decided to blow up a room wit' four people inside it." 

Wade looked at him, scandalized, "I  _was not_ trying to kill everyone in that room!" Septiceye just raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh." Wade scrunched up his face, "The only reason I was there in the first place was for Mark, and besides, the room was locked and the only way in was by force." Septiceye glanced from Wade to Mark suspiciously, "Why were yeh' there f'Mark?" Wade sighed and looked down, "Because I'm supposed to kill him."

* * *

Well. This wasn't the answer Sean was expecting.

He watched with detached amusement as Mark hounded on Wade, betrayal clear in his eyes, " _What?_ " Sean watched Wade flinch and look down, "The Alliance had me tail Felix for information surrounding M4RZ1, but once they realized that you had been compromised..." He glared at the floor, "They ordered the nearest agent to take you out to prevent a leak." Mark stared at him, "So you just decided to say 'fuck it' and go to kill your friend? What the fuck?" Wade flinched at the harsh tone in Marks words, "I took it because I knew that if anyone else took it, you'd be dead right now Mark!" Wades voice slowly rose with him as he turned to face Mark, "By saving you, I've made us both traitors to the Alliance! We're no better than them in their eyes!" At 'them', Wade waved towards the general direction of Septiceye, Felix, and Bob. 

Wade turned to Sean, "So no, I wasn't trying to kill you! I was trying to save my friend!" Sean contemplated that, "So what're yeh' gonna do now, since yer' 'no better 'an us'?" This made Wade still, his breaths coming heavy, "I-I..." He turned to Mark briefly, who offered him a shrug, "I figured we'd just transfer Cores. Go somewhere where the Alliance can't hurt us." Felix stepped forwards, "Fuck no, I'm not done with you just yet." Wade looked offended, "I haven't done anything!" Felix glared at him, "Yeah okay. Whatever. I need you to help me break into the Alliances head-quarters and get Marzia back before they fucking do anything to her." Wade stared at him and proclaimed a 'hell no!' at the same time that Mark said 'we'll do it'. 

Everyone in the room turned to stare at Mark, who was looking anywhere but them. Wade shook his head, "I just had an auditory hallucination, could you repeat that?" Mark lightly glared at him, "We're doing it. What the Alliance is doing to this Marzia is wrong. She may have started out as a droid, but it seems to me that she's much more than that now." Wade turned to Mark and leaned in close, whispering something in his ear. Mark nodded once and they both walked back into the privacy of the ship.

Once they disappeared from sight Sean stomped over to Felix, "Do we kill 'im?" He readied his gun, "I can shoot 'im if yeh want." Felix growled, "Fuck no. We keep him alive until we don't need his information any more. Then  _I'll_ fucking kill him myself." Sean grimaced, but quickly covered up his face with a neutral expression when Mark and Wade came back out, "So? Yer' bud gonna let yeh' help or not?" Wade glared at him and Mark opened his mouth, "We'll help you get Marzia back, then we go our way and you go yours. We don't talk to each other or make any contact afterwards. Understood?" Sean squinted at him, "How do w'know th' yeh' won't turn us in the moment we turn our backs?" Wade spoke up this time, "You don't. Guess we'll just have to trust each other, shitty isn't it?" Felix strode forwards, grabbing Wade by his collar, "You're fucking right it is. You listen here fuck face, the moment I'm done with you, you better fucking run," He tilted his head and imitated Mark, "Understood?" Wade glared at him and gave the most minuscule of nods.

Abruptly, Felix dropped Wade, "Good." Sean glanced at Mark, who looked like he was trying to swallow a lemon. He made eye contact with the red headed man and gave him a small smile. It didn't have its intended effect, as Marks face just soured more. Sean let the smile drop from his face like water on oil, and he spun around, "All of yeh' with me, we gonna go over what we know."

* * *

 

Mark stared at the retreating back of Septiceye, confusion clouding his mind.  _What had he done to earn that response?_ He shook his head and trotted behind him for a bit until he was side to side with him. He coughed awkwardly, "So, Septiceye..." The man glanced at him, but stayed quiet, "I've been wondering, what do I call you? Because I've been calling you Septiceye in my head and it's getting really tedious." The smaller man looked at him,  _really_ looked at him. Mark felt a shiver collect his shoulder blades at the piercing stare he was being subjected to. Septiceye had a weird expression on his face, like he wasn't sure what to make of Mark.

Suddenly, he held out his hand, "Jack. But n'public yeh' call me by me other name." Mark, stunned, took the hand and shook it, "Um, Mark. But you already know that." _Jack_  grinned, "Yeh' I already did, but s'nice to finally meet yeh properly. Sorry fer' the kick...s." Mark grimaced slightly, and his hand instinctively went to his head where the original kick had landed, "Uh... don't worry about it." Jack grinned and bumped him with his shoulder, "I'll let yeh' get in a free one later," He grinned devilishly at Mark, who felt the same tingles that he had before, "If yeh' can catch me."

Mark laughed, surprising both him and Jack, "I'll keep you to that." Jack grinned back, but he turned to face ahead, "Right, 'ets go in." He opened the door in front of him and strode into the room, Mark in tow. He looked around, impressed by the amount of evidence of Jack's personal life. The walls, which he suspected had originally been grey, had been painted over with bright green paint. Along with that, a large green eyeball with a blue iris had been painted on the ceiling, watching them. Mark decide to ignore the omnipotent all-seeing eye, in favor of looking around the room more. There was a small cot pushed up to the wall, surrounded by ivy that hanged down from ceiling planters. Small fairy-lights hung around from the ceiling, casting a warm glow on the cot and the small area around it. He turned to face the other side of the room, where there was a small living room. Worn out seats were suspended from the ceiling by small chains. Mark walked over there and gently pushed one of the chairs. He winced when one of the many throw pillows tumbled from the seat. Hopefully Jack didn't mind. He walked over to a shelf filled with small trinkets and figurines, "Bit of a collector aren't you?" He turned around and grinned at Jack.

He was standing in the middle of the room, looking oddly out of place in his own home. He grinned back, but Mark heard the steel in his voice, "Yeh', bit o'a hobby." Mark figured out why he looked so out of place. Jack's original casual, relaxed stance had been replaced with a stiff, blocked-off look. His face was kind, but Mark could see the uncertainty in those blue eyes.  _He's nervous about sharing his home._

Mark grinned at him, trying to diffuse the situation, "I think it's cool. I collected stuff for a while." Jack tilted his head, "What d'yeh' mean?" Mark shrugged, "Stuff changed, I guess." Jack pursed his lips, but said nothing else. His stance changed once again to an even more stand-offish look when the rest of the group came in. Jack glanced at them before gesturing to the living room, "Why don' yeh sit down an' we'll talk." Wade gave Mark a curious look and mouthed ' _Talk later._ ' Mark returned a curious look of his own, but nodded at him, wondering why he was being so secretive. Felix walked in, taking up all the space immediately. He frowned and strutted over to the living room before gingerly sitting down on the couch, crossing his legs. Mark noted that his boots had heels,  _huh_. 

Bob followed, wide eyed and and curious. Mark walked over to him and grinned, leading him over to the living area. Once they'd all sat down Jack walked over, a can in his hand. He took a sip from it before setting it down. Mark spied the brand, 'CryoChill'. He looked at Jack, impressed, "That shit costs a lot." Jack shrugged, "Not if yeh' don't pay for it." Mark saw Wade grimace. Bob spoke up, "So... this is the part where we talk about what we know, right?" Felix piped up, "Fucking right we do," He glared at Wade, "Start talking." Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, Mark refused to do the same, but internally he was sighing.


End file.
